


Impromptu date

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Parvony (Parvati Patil/Anthony Goldstein) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Still good though.
Relationships: Anthony Goldstein/Parvati Patil
Series: Parvony (Parvati Patil/Anthony Goldstein) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058420





	Impromptu date

Our tale begins in a clearing near the entrance of the Forbidden Forest. After sneaking away from the second task of the Triwizard Tournament, Anthony Goldstein and Parvati Patil are on their very first date.

Parvati asked, "What exactly are we doing in here?"

Anthony shrugged. "It's better than watching a lake."

Parvati smiled slightly. "Well, yeah, but why are we having our first date here?"

Anthony sighed. "This isn't how I envisioned this, but it's very impromptu."

Parvati told him, "The location doesn't matter, Tony. All that matters is the company."


End file.
